The Hairs
by Gummysmiled
Summary: Ini bukan drama tentang seorang lelaki konglomerat tampan yang jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis miskin. Ini hanya kisah tentang seorang lelaki manis penderita telogen effluvium yang nyaris kehilangan seluruh rambutnya, dengan seorang lelaki tampan yang tertarik padanya saat kali pertama mereka bertemu pandang. / Jungkook x Jimin / KOOKMIN, uke! Jimin / BTS fic / Oneshot.


_Gummysmiled's 18_ _th_ _fanfiction_

 **THE HAIRS**

Ini bukan drama tentang seorang lelaki konglomerat tampan yang jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis miskin. Ini hanya kisah tentang seorang lelaki manis penderita _telogen effluvium_ yang nyaris kehilangan seluruh rambutnya, dengan seorang lelaki tampan yang tertarik padanya saat kali pertama mereka bertemu pandang.

.

.

.

 **Rambut**

Derap langkah kaki bergema di sepanjang koridor sebuah universitas ternama di Negeri Bunga Sakura. Ketika ditengok, seorang lelaki berparas manis tengah berlari dalam tempo cepat, layaknya orang kesetanan. Mungkin memang begitu, karena sebenarnya si manis tengah berusaha agar ia tidak terlambat di bulan pertamanya kuliah di negeri orang.

Saking menggebunya keinginan lelaki manis itu untuk duduk di ruang kelas, ia sampai tidak memperhatikan lagi orang di sekitarnya. Tentu saja hal itu semestinya tidak ia lakukan karena—

BRAK!

"Auw!"

—ia tidak mungkin bisa mengerem langkahnya dan akan menabrak orang lain.

"Sssshh.." si lelaki manis mengelus-elus bokongnya yang sukses mencium lantai dengan mesra. Sadar ia telah melakukan kesalahan, lelaki manis itu segera bangkit dari posisinya dan mengemis maaf dari orang yang telah ditabraknya—yang untung saja tidak ikut terjatuh dengan konyol seperti dirinya.

"Ah, _sumimasen deshita_ [1]. _Daijoubu desuka_ [2]?" tanya lelaki manis itu dengan nada khawatir yang amat kentara.

Sosok di hadapannya malah terkekeh. Aneh.

" _Daijoubu desu_ [3], Jimin- _san_."

Lelaki manis bernama Jimin itu mendongakkan kepalanya, saat ia sadar bahwa orang di hadapannya mengetahui namanya.

"Ah, maaf, bagaimana kau bisa tahu..."

"Namaku Jeon Jungkook. Kita berada di jurusan yang sama dan aku sedikit tahu tentang dirimu." Orang itu mengulas senyum menawannya.

Jimin menatap dalam si tampan di hadapannya dengan tatapan lugu, ia bingung harus membalas apa.

Sedangkan Jungkook, ia berusaha keras menahan tangannya agar tidak mencubit sepasang pipi berisi itu, dan malah mengalihkan tangannya agar bersarang di surai halus si lelaki manis.

"Lain kali, perhatikan jalanmu."

Jimin terdiam, merasakan hangat dari tangan yang mengelus lembut surai legamnya.

"Oh, ya, rambutmu bagus. Aku suka." puji orang itu sehingga wajah Jimin memerah.

"A-Aku harus segera pergi. _Sayonara_ [4]." Jimin bergegas meninggalkan lelaki tampan—yang telah seenak jidatnya mengelus kepalanya—dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna.

Jungkook hanya memandang punggung sempit yang makin menjauh. Punggung milik seorang lelaki manis yang berhasil memikat dirinya.

' _Anata wa kirei desu ne_ [5] _..._ '

.

 **The Hairs**

.

Kafetaria menjadi tempat Jungkook merenung saat ini.

Sudah tiga bulan semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka yang dipenuhi kecanggungan. Sebuah kenangan manis semanis lelaki yang kini seakan menjadi dunia Jungkook. Namun entah mengapa, sebanyak apapun Jungkook mencari tahu tentang Jimin, hanya sedikit sekali informasi yang ia dapatkan tentang si lelaki manis.

Sudah tiga bulan pula, semenjak ia sering melihat Jimin memakai penutup kepala—entah itu kupluk ataupun _snapback_ yang jelas menutupi rambut si manis—di berbagai kesempatan.

Dari kabar yang ia dapatkan dari teman dekat Jimin, setengah tahun yang lalu lelaki manis itu dikatakan mengalami kegagalan fungsi hati, sehingga diharuskan untuk menjalani pencangkokan tiga bulan yang lalu. Semenjak itu, Jimin memang terlihat lebih sehat dan segar—meski ia nampak lebih kurus pasca operasi—namun ia tiba-tiba saja menutupi rambutnya dari siapa saja yang memandangnya.

Jungkook menghela napas. Ia rasa, tangannya sudah gatal untuk membelai lembut kepala Jimin seperti waktu itu. Kalau perlu, ia akan mendekatkan wajah mereka dan melumat habis sepasang bibir gendut itu.

' _Kau sudah gila, Jeon Jungkook._ ' Jungkook mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Jimin nyaris membuatnya gila.

Baru saja Jungkook akan berjalan meninggalkan kafetaria, ia melihat objek yang belakangan ini membuatnya kacau—berjalan cepat entah kemana. Mungkin si manis itu memiliki magnet atau apalah, yang jelas Jungkook jadi mengikuti langkah Jimin sekarang.

Merasa ada yang mengikuti jejaknya, Jimin memutuskan menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik demi melihat siapa yang berani mengusik dirinya.

Namun sepertinya Jimin harus menyesali keputusannya, karena seseorang yang berhasil membuat pipinya bersemu tiga bulan yang lalu kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan tangan kokoh yang menggenggam tangan mungilnya.

"Jimin- _san_ , _ogenkidesuka_ [6]?" Jungkook berusaha memberi senyum naturalnya, meski dalam hatinya ia benar-benar ingin menginterogasi lelaki manis di hadapannya.

Sedangkan Jimin malah menelan ludahnya kasar, kemudian memutuskan kontak matanya dengan lelaki di hadapannya.

" _Genki desu_ [7] _._ Aku harus pergi sekarang, Jungkook- _san_. _Shitsurei shimashita_ [8]." Si manis membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya, lalu beranjak dari hadapan Jungkook. Untung saja Jungkook sigap menahan tubuh Jimin.

" _Matte_ [9]. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

Jimin melirik sedikit sepasang manik tajam itu, untuk kemudian kembali melarikan pandangannya. "Aku sedang sibuk, lain kali saja."

Jungkook kembali menahan tubuh Jimin, dan si manis itu lagi-lagi berusaha melepaskan diri. Saking rusuhnya mereka, _beanie_ merah yang sedari tadi terpasang cantik di kepala Jimin akhirnya terjatuh begitu saja.

Sepasang mata Jungkook melebar.

Benda itu jatuh bersama dengan ratusan helai rambut legam Jimin. Dan Jungkook lebih dikejutkan saat melihat bagian dimana seharusnya mahkota kepala itu terletak. Tipis. Rambut yang seingat Jungkook tebal dan lembut itu kini menipis menyedihkan.

Jungkook saja terkejut, apalagi Jimin. Ia menyadari bahwa puluhan pasang mata lainnya telah melihat dirinya dengan tatapan geli dan kasihan.

Lelaki manis itu mengambil _beanie_ miliknya dan segera memakainya kembali. Dapat Jungkook lihat sepasang mata indah itu tergenang oleh air yang seakan bisa terjun kapan saja dan mengaliri pipi tembam itu.

Jimin segera berlari, meninggalkan kerumunan orang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan prihatin yang benar-benar membuatnya malu.

"Jimin…"

.

 **The Hairs**

.

Seminggu berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. Makin hari, Jungkook semakin merasa bersalah saja pada Jimin. Saat itu adalah kali pertama Jungkook menyaksikan sendiri air mata itu nyaris membasahi wajah manis yang begitu dikaguminya, dan Jungkook yakin ia dapat merasakan rasa sakit yang Jimin rasakan.

Seminggu ini pula, Jimin seakan menghilang dari pandangannya. Jimin tak pernah lagi terlihat. Namun, teman-temannya bilang Jimin tetap datang untuk kuliah di kampus, namun ia akan segera pulang bila jam kuliahnya telah usai. Hal itu malah semakin membuat Jungkook merasa bersalah. Bagaimana pun juga, Jungkooklah yang secara tidak langsung membuat Jimin menangis dan menelan pil rasa malu yang teramat sangat.

Sudah pasti Jimin menghindarinya.

"Argh!" Jungkook menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Demi menghilangkan beban pikiran yang seakan hendak memecahkan kepalanya, lelaki tampan itu berjalan menuju taman yang ada di area kampus.

Sepasang mata tajam itu membola. Di sana, sesosok lelaki yang ia kagumi tengah duduk di bangku taman dengan sebuah pohon besar yang menaungi dirinya. Si manis itu terlihat menikmati kesendiriannya.

Sepasang tangan mungil itu perlahan melepas _snapback_ yang ia kenakan. Dari sini, Jungkook dapat melihat Jimin mengambil helaian rambut yang tampaknya menempel di _snapback_ yang tadi lelaki manis itu gunakan.

Jimin nampak mengusap sudut matanya dan Jungkook rasanya ingin sekali merengkuh tubuh ringkih itu.

Entah darimana datangnya bisikan yang seakan membawa Jungkook untuk mendekati si lelaki manis. Yang jelas, sekarang tiap langkah kakinya membawa Jungkook semakin dekat dengan Jimin.

Begitu sampai di belakang Jimin, Jungkook menarik napasnya dalam, lalu mengembuskannya beriringan dengan semilir angin yang mengantarkan getar suaranya sampai ke telinga si manis di depannya.

"Jimin."

Punggung sempit itu tersentak. Dengan cepat, tangan itu bergerak memasang kembali _snapback_ ke kepala bersurai tipis itu. Kemudian, si empunya menoleh dengan mata yang melebar.

"J-Jungkook."

Si tampan terkekeh. Lega rasa hatinya saat indra pendengarnya dapat menangkap kembali alunan suara merdu itu setelah seminggu lamanya.

Dengan segenap hati, Jungkook berinisiatif duduk di samping pujaan hatinya, yang jelas memberi sinyal tidak nyaman atas eksistensinya yang tiba-tiba.

"A-Apa kau tadi melihatku—"

Jungkook memotong, "Tentu saja."

Si manis terdiam, kemudian tertawa kecil. Dengan nada yang menyedihkan. "Baiklah. Kau bisa mencurahkan rasa kasihanmu padaku sekarang."

Jungkook seakan tidak mendengar kalimat itu. Matanya terlalu sibuk mengamati pahatan indah di hadapannya. Terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan.

Sadar ia telah tidak diabaikan (namun sekaligus diperhatikan), Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya pada lelaki aneh di sebelahnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya si manis dengan ketus, membuat Jungkook sedikit terkesiap.

"Tentu saja dirimu. Apa lagi?" balas Jungkook dengan nada _sing_ - _a_ - _song_ nya yang menyebalkan.

Jimin mendengus. "Kau seharusnya tidak mau berdekatan dengan orang aneh sepertiku."

Jungkook tetap diam, tak berminat membuka bibirnya untuk berkata sepatah katapun.

"Kau memecahkan rekor terbaru, omong-omong. Teman-temanku sudah menjauhiku sejak mereka sadar aku adalah orang aneh yang terlihat konyol dengan rambut layaknya seorang kakek-kakek tua—tipis dan menyedihkan." Jimin bercerita, sembari matanya menelisik tajam ke arah sekuntum bunga dandelion di dekat kakinya.

Masih diam, namun Jungkook tetap mendengarkan dengan saksama.

"Mereka sibuk membicarakan diriku. Jimin yang seperti ini dan itu, begitu menggelikan dan terlihat bodoh." Suara lembut itu mulai tidak stabil, terganggu oleh desakan tangis yang mungkin saja akan keluar dari bibirnya.

Namun Jungkook tetap bungkam, tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan atensinya dari Jimin.

" _Telogen effluvium_. Disebabkan oleh banyak faktor, salah satunya adalah pada tahap penyembuhan pasca pembedahan besar, yang terjadi pada diriku." Jimin terus mengoceh, dan Jungkook masih mendengarkan.

"Helai rambutku terus berjatuhan, rontok setiap hari. Aku tidak dapat menikmati tidurku, semua kegiatanku. Bahkan menyisirpun seakan bisa memangkas seluruh rambut dari kepalaku." Benar saja, isakan mulai mengalun dari sepasang bibir penuh itu, disusul dengan lelehan air yang jatuh bebas menuruni dua pipi tembam itu.

Jungkook menghela napas, sedikit berusaha membuang sesak yang menumpuk di hatinya. Ia tahu masalahnya sekarang.

Dengan segala insting lelaki _gentle_ nya, Jungkook merengkuh si manis itu dalam dekapannya. Melingkari pinggang itu, tak lupa pula mengelus punggungnya.

"Rambutku tak seperti yang kau katakan dulu, Jungkook- _san_." Jimin mengeluh, sembari menangis terisak.

Jungkook tersenyum kecil. Tetap mengelus punggung Jimin sampai si empunya dapat mengendalikan emosinya.

"Hei. Terkadang mahkota hanyalah sebuah mahkota."

Jimin berhenti menangis, meski ia masih terisak. Suara dalam nan menenangkan itu terlalu sayang untuk diabaikan.

"Pernah melihat seorang ratu tanpa memakai mahkota?" tanya Jungkook.

Jimin mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Jungkook lurus. Lalu ia mengangguk dengan lugunya.

"Jika sang Ratu tidak mengenakan mahkotanya, apa hal itu mengurangi kecantikannya?"

Sepasang mata kecil itu berputar ke atas, sedikit berpikir. Lalu si manis itu menggeleng kecil.

Jungkook mengembangkan senyumannya. "Jika sang Ratu tidak mengenakan mahkotanya, apa Raja akan berhenti mencintai sang Ratu?"

Jimin menggeleng lagi.

"Jika sang Ratu tidak mengenakan mahkotanya, apa para Pangeran, Perdana Menteri, pengawal, serta segenap rakyat akan kehilangan cinta mereka terhadap sang Ratu?" Jungkook kembali bertanya.

Jimin menggigit bibirnya sebentar, dan lagi-lagi menggeleng kecil.

Jungkook menahan tawanya. "Ratu tetap akan dicintai meski ia tidak mengenakan mahkotanya."

Si manis mencibir, "Tapi Ratu jadi kehilangan simbolnya sebagai wanita terhebat di suatu negeri."

"Nah, itu hanya sebuah simbol, bukan? Ia tetap akan menjadi pendamping Raja, wanita yang kelak akan melahirkan calon-calon penerus Raja. Mahkota tidak akan bisa mengganggu gugat hal itu." kilah Jungkook, mematahkan argumen lelaki manis dalam dekapannya.

Namun Jimin tetap tidak mau kalah. "Tapi Ratu hanya dicintai oleh orang-orang yang tulus menghormati, menyayangi, dan mencintainya, bukan? Itu sebabnya mereka tetap loyal pada sang Ratu meski ia tidak menggunakan mahkota."

Jungkook tersenyum lebar. Ia sudah pasti menang. "Itu sebabnya kau tidak perlu peduli dengan perkataan orang lain. Kau memang hanya akan dicintai oleh orang-orang yang tulus menghormati, menyayangi, dan mencintaimu apa adanya, tidak peduli kau begini dan begitu. Kau akan tetap cantik dengan atau tanpa mahkota kepalamu. Bagiku, itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh atas perasaanku terhadapmu."

Jimin terdiam membisu.

Ledakan tawa Jungkook seakan teredam saat Jimin memetik setangkai bunga dandelion di dekat mereka, kemudian mengangkat bunga itu ke depan wajah mereka.

Jimin menarik napasnya dalam, lalu meniupkannya pada bunga itu, sehingga helai-helainya beterbangan tak tentu arah.

"Apa itu terlihat bagus bagimu?" Jimin bertanya.

Mungkin Jimin mengira ia akan menang dari Jungkook karena hal yang dilakukannya tadi, namun Jungkook malah menjentikkan tangannya ke dahi Jimin.

"Ah! Sakit!" ringis Jimin, kemudian matanya menatap nyalang Jungkook yang malah tersenyum jahil.

"Pada hakikatnya bunga adalah bunga. Manusia adalah manusia. Mungkin bunga itu kehilangan hal yang spesial dari dirinya, tapi kau. Kau tak kehilangan apapun dari dirimu. Kau tetap dirimu yang spesial." Jungkook mengusap pelan pipi tembam Jimin.

Ah, Jimin sudah kalah. Terbukti dari semburat merah yang dengan kurang ajarnya menjalari seluruh wajah menggemaskannya.

"Dasar penggombal. Aku tidak suka." Jimin masih saja berkilah, meski pipinya sudah panas begitu.

Jungkook tertawa. "Aku malah suka denganmu yang gampang putus asa ini. Kalau saja kau lebih terbuka, aku bisa membantumu untuk konsultasi lebih lanjut dengan yang lebih tahu. Kebetulan ayahku adalah seorang dokter. Jadi… yah."

Sepasang mata kecil itu membulat lucu, "Benarkah?"

"Yap. Kita bisa menemui ayahku kapan saja, sekaligus meminta restu darinya." Kembali, si Jeon itu menggombal.

Jimin memukul bahu lelaki di depannya dengan perasaan malu dan kesal yang bercampur aduk. "Cih, apanya yang meminta restu."

Jungkook tertawa lepas.

"Kita bisa memulai sebuah awal yang baru bersama, Jimin- _san_."

Jimin memejamkan matanya saat sepasang bibir itu tiba-tiba bersarang di dahinya dengan seenaknya. Mengirimkan sebuah getaran bahagia ke hati si manis itu.

.

.

.

"Oh, ya. Mengapa kau jadi menjauhiku semenjak kita pertama bertemu tiga bulan yang lalu?" tanya Jungkook penasaran.

Bukannya menjawab, Jimin malah semakin memerah.

"Oh, aku tahu. Kau pasti tertarik padaku sejak pandangan pertama, bukan?" Jungkook menyeringai dengan segenap rasa percaya dirinya yang keterlaluan.

Jimin memukul kepala Jungkook sadis. Dasar Jimin. Tinggal mengatakan 'iya' saja dia gengsi.

 **END.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Area terjemahan-

[1] Maafkan aku.

[2] Apa kau baik-baik saja?

[3] Aku tidak apa-apa/baik-baik saja.

[4] Sampai jumpa.

[5] Kamu cantik sekali, eh? (Ungkapan ini digunakan untuk memuji atau menggoda).

[6] Bagaimana kabarmu?

[7] Aku baik/kabarku baik.

[8] Maafkan aku (Ungkapan ini berbeda sedikit maknanya dengan _sumimasen_ )

[9] Tunggu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-A. N.-**

Hola~ lagi-lagi aku nge-post FF malem-malem wkwkwk. Ah, ide ini datang saat aku melihat sebuah spanduk iklan shampoo dan dua kata menarik yang sayangnya rada rempong diucapkan. _Telogen effluvium_. Itu menarik. XD

Terakhir… berkenan meninggalkan jejak? XD

Catatan : Aku telah menambahkan terjemahan dari bahasa Jepang yang kumasukkan. Maaf atas kelalaianku.


End file.
